Say What You Feel Before It's Too Late
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Hermione falls life-threatening ill and Ginny gives her brother advice. RonHermione one-shot.


Val: Hi guys!!! Wow, it's been awhile since I posted a new story on here, hasn't it? Oh well here's a little one-shot for you.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter......  
  
Ok, this was suppose to be a songfic based on "Only Hope" by Mandy Moore/ Switchfoot, but too many people had that idea already and I didn't want them to think I stole their idea. So, enough stalling and let's get on with the story! Hit It!!!!  
  
..........................................  
  
Ginny ran down the narrow corridors looking for her older brother. She was now in her sixth year and was looking all around for Ron.  
  
Ginny reached the portrait of the Fat Lady and shouted the password. The Fat Lady glared at her for yelling, but let her in. Ginny looked around the common room, but Ron was nowhere to be found.  
  
"Hey Gin-"  
  
"Harry! Have you seen Ron?! I really need to tell him something!!" Ginny said out of breath.  
  
'Um.....He's coming down in a few minutes. Why? What's wrong?" Harry asked looking at Ginny with concern. Ginny caught her breath and spoke nearly in a whisper.  
  
"Uh......well.....It's......It's about Hermione....." She began.  
  
"What did she do now?" Ron asked coldly, coming down from the boys' dormitory.  
  
"Ron.....She.....She's ill." Ginny told him. Ron's eyes widen, but only for a second.  
  
"So? It's probably just a little cold......" He said sitting in one of the chairs next to the fireplace.  
  
'Jeez........He always like this when they fight.......but they've been going out for awhile.......why can't he just ACT like he cares?!' Ginny thought angrily at her stubborn brother.  
  
"No Ron.....She's really ill......Life-threatening ill......" Ginny's voice trailed off. She asked Harry if she could talk to her brother alone for a minute. He nodded and walked over to Dean Thomas and Neville Longbottom. Ginny sat next Ron.  
  
"Ron, can I tell you a story?" She asked. He just shrugged. So she took that as a yes.  
  
"Well, once there was this one first year and his best friend was a girl. She told him thanks for always being there and kissed him on the cheek. He thought, 'I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.'" Ginny looked at Ron to see if he was paying attention. It didn't look like he was, but he was really listening to his sister's story. She just continued.  
  
"Then when they were in their fourth year, she thanked him for being there when her boyfriend broke up with her and kissed him on the cheek. He thought, 'I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.'" Ron listened a little more.  
  
"Then in their seventh year, they went to the Yule Ball as friends. She thanked him for a wonderful time and kissed him on the cheek. He thought, 'I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.'" Ginny glanced at Ron, but continued anyways.  
  
"On her wedding day, she invited her best friend to the wedding. He came and watched her say 'I do' to another. She came up to him at the reception and thanked him for coming and kissed him on the cheek. He thought, 'I want to tell her how I feel, but I'm just too shy and I don't know why.'" A shaky sigh escaped Ginny. She hated telling this part, but knew she had to continue.  
  
"The day of her funeral, the priest read something from her journal. 'I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm just too shy and I don't know why. I want to tell him I love him.' The entry went on about falling in love with her best friend. He heard this and buried his face in his hands and cried 'I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.......'" Ginny took a deep breath and looked at Ron. He had his head in his hands like the guy in the story.  
  
"Wha....What's the point in that story, Ginny?" He asked trying to calm his shaky voice.  
  
Ginny sighed at him. She knew he already knew the point, but told him anyways.  
  
"What the story is trying to say is that you should say what you feel before it's too late, Ron." Suddenly, Ron stood up and hugged Ginny.  
  
"Thanks Ginny." He said. She looked surprised at first, but then smiled.  
  
'No problem. Now go tell her how you really feel. She's in the hospital wing!" Ginny shouted after him.  
  
.................................................  
  
Ron ran down the narrow hallways (A/N: Didn't I already say this?), bumping into anyone who was in the way. He finally reached the hospital wing and nearly broke down the door.  
  
"Mr. Weasley!!! This is a hospital wing!!! We have patients trying to get some needed sleep!!!!!" Madam Pomfrey quietly yelled.  
  
"Sorry, but I need to see Hermione." Ron gasped, out of breath.  
  
"Ron?" a quiet voice called. Ron looked ahead at one of the beds to the right. It was Hermione.  
  
Ron walked over to her side and held her hand. Madam Pomfrey was still mad at Ron, but left them alone and went to her office.  
  
Hermione must have been studying, considering she had a book in her lap. She looked at Ron with a confused look, but he just smiled at her.  
  
"Ron, what-" Hermione was cut off by Ron's lips. He broke the kiss and stared into her hazel brown eyes.  
  
"I love you, Hermione." He said. She just looked at him and tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, Ron." Hermione said as she threw her arms around Ron's neck.  
  
"Hermione, I want to be with you.......forever.......and I was suppose to asked you this but then we had that fight.......But anyways......will you......um......will you marry me?" Ron asked and pulled out a gold band with a diamond in the middle and surrounded by two small opals. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Oh Ron! It's.....breathtaking!" (A/N: What? I wanted to use something other than, "It's.......beautiful!") Hermione said smiling.  
  
"Of course I'll marry you!!" She cried. Ron slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her passionately.  
  
.........The Wedding Day..............  
  
Ginny was helping Hermione with her wedding dress.  
  
"Oh Hermione! You look wonderful!!!" Ginny squealed. Hermione blushed at the comment.  
  
"Um......may I ask you something?" Ginny asked looking away. Hermione giggled and replied.  
  
"You just did. Anyways, go ahead." She replied still giggling a little.  
  
"Um.....what kind of disease do you have?" Ginny said looking down. Hermione looked startled. "Oh.......I have a type of muggle illness. It's called Leukemia. Don't worry though, it's not contagious." Hermione said.  
  
"Well, isn't there a cure?" Ginny said hopefully.  
  
"I don't think so........I stop responding to the treatments a few months ago." Hermione replied looking out the window as the sun was beginning to set. Ginny looked down. Neither of them spoke for awhile. Ginny finally broke the silence.  
  
"It's so romantic that you two are getting married right as the sun sets!!" Ginny said excitedly.  
  
"Yea, and soon we'll sisters!" Hermione squealed. Then they both talked like the teenagers they were.  
  
Soon, it was actually time for the ceremony to begin. Ron and Professor Dumbledore were waiting outside on the beautifully decorated shore (thanks to Professor Sprout) next to the lake. Ron and Hermione's families were there. Professor McGonagall, Ex-Professor Lupin, and a few other professors (not including Snape). Of course Hagrid looked like he was about to break down. A few witches and wizards from the Order (of course including Tonks) were also there. And last, but not least, their friends (Neville, Dean, the Quidditch team, Seamus, Jordan, etc.).  
  
Suddenly with the wave of his wand, Dumbledore magically made music play. Ginny and Harry walked down the aisle first (A/N: Well, I did this partially because they're the Best man and Bride's maid and partially because I kinda like this couple, anyways back to the story).  
  
All heads turned toward Hermione and her father. Hermione was wearing a pearl white dress, which matched perfectly with Ron's traditional black suit. They walked down the aisle together. Once they reached where Ron was, Hermione's father lifted her veil and kissed her forehead. He took Ron's hand and placed it on top of Hermione's.  
  
"Take care." He said and sat down next to his wife.  
  
Dumbledore started the ceremony and after Ron and Hermione said 'I do', he pronounced them husband and wife. All the girls and Hagrid started crying as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.  
  
...............................  
  
Val: Well? How was it? I know, it's a little bit mushy and I kinda rushed the end, but it's my first Harry Potter fanfic!! Yes, I used some parts from "A Walk to Remember." And no, I don't own that either. I would also like to say there WILL be a sequel to this ('cause I already have it in mind). Oh yea, and a special thanks to my fellow flute player, Jesseka!!! She's the one who told me about the story during band class, just too bad I might not get to see her next year 'cause today was the last day of school........Oh, well......Plz R&R!!!! 


End file.
